


I Was Gone (When You Needed Me The Most)

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: My Avengerkink Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :/, M/M, filling my own prompt on avengerkink, first fill, sorry if this stinks, trying to break my writer's block for my other story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is away on a mission, but as always, checks in with his husband each night via video call.  But what starts as the usual 'Tony complaining about how much he needs Steve to hammer him into the mattress', quickly devolves into one of the worst things Steve could have ever imagined - Tony being raped in front of him, and Steve not being able to do anything but watch and scream himself hoarse.</p>
<p>(Full prompt at avengerkink:  http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=45099855#t45099855)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Sinking Feeling

**Okay, so I’m ending up filling my own prompt, because it’s been toying in my mind these past few days when I was _trying_ to write the next chapter of my story. (And for those of you who are following TFIAW, I am soooo sorry it's been taking me so long - I have part of the Chpt 23 written, but I'm just stuck, so hopefully this helps breaking my writer's block.) :/ Anyways, I’m actually really nervous to post this since it’s my first fill for avengerkink. ^^; And sorry for such a lame title, I'm so bad at that kind of stuff. *sigh* I hope I do a good enough job for y’all, but any critique is more than welcome! OK thanx, bye! *posts first part and hides* (Warnings: noncon, slight blood?)**

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

“Steeeeve, why are you ignoring me?”

The man in question sighed fondly, continuing to skim the final paper of Fury’s report even as the whining from his laptop increased. “Steve, Steve, Steebe, Steve, Stevie-piiiie, Steeeeeeeeve.”

“Oh my _god_ , would you shut him up?!” Clint yelled from the back of the tent. Steve glanced up from the report to see him still sprawled across the cot he had collapsed onto an hour before. Without moving a muscle, an arm still draped across his eyes while the other hung lazily off the side, he continued, “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

“ _You_ shut up, Legolas , nobody asked you to join the conversation!” Came the immediate reply. “Steve, Clint’s being mean to me!”

Admitting defeat – because Steve knew his husband would only get worse in the few minutes it would take to finish reading – the super soldier placed the papers back in their envelope. Across from him at the table, Natasha gave him a look that clearly said, _‘You pushover.’_

And sure, he might give in a bit quicker with Tony then with anyone else, but it was also so Clint could sleep after their mission (and stop whining as well). “Yaaaaay, I knew you’d come back to me!” Oh who was he kidding, it was so Tony didn’t pull those damn puppy eyes and make Steve embarrass himself even more.

Finally turning towards the screen, Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. There was Tony, dressed in an oversized blue hoodie with his shield on the front, his hair tangled and sticking up as if he had just woken up – which wasn’t unusual, despite it being 9 at night. An adorable pout had replaced his smile after Steve laughed, but Steve chose to ignore that in favor of taking in the delightful blush covering Tony’s cheeks.

“So, I’m taking the sweater to be a sign you miss me?” Steve teased, loving the way his cheeks reddened even more.

Tony rolled his eyes, before a wicked grin crossed his face. “ _Well_ , even though Bruce’s food is almost as good as yours, and playing Wii with Thor is nearly as entertaining as watching you struggle, nothing can replace what I love about you the most.”

Preparing himself for the answer he was sure to come, Steve asked calmly, “Oh? And what would that be?”

“Your body, of course.”

A burst of laughter cut through Steve’s exasperated sigh, and he raised an eyebrow over the laptop at Natasha. She had a hand up to her mouth, stifling the rest of her giggles as she waved the other hand at him to get back to Tony. Looking back down, now grinning despite himself, Steve tuned back in to Tony’s rambling.

“God, you don’t know how badly I’ve wanted you these past few days. Not even using that special star spangled vibrator you got me helps – and don’t even try to act embarrassed, you kinky thing you, Tasha and Clint ought to know how much you love teasing me with that damn toy. How you fuck me with it until I’m delirious with the pleasure, so loose that you just slip in before you pound me into the mattress so that I feel it for _days_. And how you–”

“STARK! Not another damn word, or I’m going to need therapy along with the brain bleach for my abused mind,” Clint shouted out, actually sitting up this time and glaring in the general direction of the laptop.

His ears burning in embarrassment, Steve coughed softly and muttered a “Sorry Clint,” while Tony’s loud laughter sounded from the speakers.

“Anyways, before you start with the usual interrogation, I’ll just say it now. I’m doing fine, even though Bruce left for a science convention the other day, and Thor went to visit Jane yesterday. And yes, I am living off of more than coffee and Thor’s Poptarts. But, if you wa–”

Tony suddenly cut off, and Steve watched a slight frown appear on his face, seeming to be listening to something. “Tony, what is it?”

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Dun, dun, duuuuun. I'll try to get the next part up soon, (or maybe I might manage to get my other story updated, who knows?), but either way, critique and reviews are definitely appreciated! ^-^**

**\- Ana**


	2. Stay With Me

**Sorry in advance for the lame ‘codenames’, hehe. Also, this is the first time I’m posting something like this, so I’m ultra super nervous, but hopefully it’s not too bad? (AND, I swear you guys, it was the _character limit_ on avengerkink that caused the cliffhanger to be that bad, I promise I’m not that evil!) ;P**

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

He was shushed quickly, and Steve strained to maybe hear something through the connection as well. Tony suddenly sat straight up, his eyes wide when he looked back at Steve. “The Tower’s being attacked. JARVIS!” Tony quickly called to his AI. “Get the suit ready and alert Thor and Bruce!”

The silence that followed made a shiver go down Steve’s spine. In his peripheral vision, he could see Natasha already on her phone, probably with Coulson, and Clint walking towards him. “Tony, you need to get out of there,” Steve said firmly, trying to stay calm for his husband.

Tony was visibly trembling, and when he caught Steve’s eyes again they were frantic and full of fear. “Tony, listen to me. Do not engage. Whoever they are, they’ve managed to disable JARVIS, and I don’t want to find out if they have something for your armor.” Tony nodded his head, opening his mouth to respond before looking up and away again.

That’s when Steve heard the low thud of an explosion, and then the unmistakable sound of male voices yelling. And they sounded too close for Steve’s comfort. Leaning in closer to the screen, Steve barked out, “Tony!” The engineer jumped slightly, looking back at Steve. “Get out of there! Now!”

Tony nodded, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste to get up, and took off on a run offscreen. Steve waited a few seconds, before looking at Natasha for the information she acquired. The chorus of jeers and yells erupted from the laptop, then the sound of pounding feet, snapped his attention back to the screen. What he saw stopped his heart.

“No, let me go! You fuckers, get your hands off me!” Tony was struggling against his captors’ hands, being dragged back by his feet by two blond men towards the rest of their group.

The men all appeared to have masks across their eyes and sporting crew cuts, dressed only in jeans and black shirts and overall looking no better than the rogues Steve and the others had to fight every now and then. But if they had the means to take down JARVIS, they could not be underestimated.

Suddenly, with a mighty arch of his back, Tony managed to wrench one foot out of the man’s grasp. Kicking out viciously, Tony caught the other right on the knee, who released his foot to scream in pain. Steve couldn’t breathe as he watched Tony scramble to his feet, only to be tackled to the ground by two different thugs.

Focusing on their faces, he quickly estimated there to be about six men in the room with Tony, including the two who had barreled into him. Of those two, one had a black snake tattoo coming up from his neck and stopping on his cheek, and the other sported a dark beard similar to Thor. The two blond men, one with light highlights; one man had a terrible scar from his eye to his jaw. And a man with black skulls tattooed around his eyes instead of wearing a mask. _‘Snake, Beard, Blond and Blondie, Scar, and Boss.’_

Tony let out a frustrated yell, punching out at Snake and grinning smugly at the spurt of blood that left the man’s nose. Steve unwillingly let out a gasp when Tony was then kicked in the side in retaliation. Wriggling on the floor, Tony managed to get off another good kick to a groin, and a punch to another’s jaw.

Then the familiar sound of duct tape unraveling filled the speakers, and Steve watched in growing terror as Tony’s legs were held down, his hands held together at the wrists. “Goddamn it, let go of me!” Steve could see the muscles straining in Tony’s arms where the sleeves had been tugged up, as duct tape was wrapped securely around his wrists.

They made the mistake of releasing his hands once they were taped, Tony immediately taking advantage of it. Twisting his fists around, he made Blondie fall to his knees with a solid hit to his shin. He then swung his legs to the side and knocked another two straight off their feet.

But then another – Boss – stepped forward and punched Tony with a brutal right hook. Tony fell to his back again, groaning in pain, but snapped his eyes back to the Boss when he stepped closer still. “Help me move him out of the way. He’s no threat to us.”

With a growl, Tony used his abs to sit up, throwing a lopsided punch at Boss with his taped hands. The man merely sneered, grabbing Tony’s shoulders and _slamming_ him back onto the ground.

A terrible crack filled the air, and Steve couldn’t hold back his scream. “ _Tony!_ ” Boss’ head whipped around, meeting Steve’s eyes immediately through the screen. The grin that crossed the man’s face boded no well, eyes glimmering with recognition.

“Well, well men – looks like we have a special person in the audience tonight. None other than _Captain America_ , this sorry little shit’s husband. How about we give him a little show, for _gracing_ us with his presence. It’d only be polite, after all.” Steve’s stomach sunk as he turned back towards Tony.

Tony lay dazed, looking around slowly with glassy eyes and not protesting when one of the men placed a strip of tape across his mouth. The Boss snapped his fingers, pointing towards the laptop. “Bring that over here. Give him a front row seat to the action.”

_‘No.’_

Steve stared in dread as Tony was manhandled to his stomach, stirring from his daze and groaning weakly at the movement. The next second he was much more awake when Scar wrenched off his sweats. Tony yelled again, the word undistinguishable behind the tape. The panic was clear from the sound though, his breath speeding up as Blond pulled out a knife, putting a knee on Tony’s back.

“Mmmphrr!” But Tony’s protest was to no avail, as the man cut through the sweater enough to tear it off his body, leaving him nude on the floor. Nervous sweat was already trickling down his forehead, pooling in the small of his back, more remarks muted by the tape. Boss maneuvered Tony’s body so that they were both facing the camera, spreading Tony’s knees so that he was leaning heavily on his bound hands.

Steve swallowed thickly when the man positioned himself behind Tony, fiddling with the zipper to his jeans. Natasha was talking harshly with Fury, only the way she was pacing betraying her fear for Tony. Clint was beside Steve, a hand gripping his shoulder as he spoke with Coulson, trying to contact Thor and Bruce. “Search all the archives, see if there is a man with a tattoo of skulls all around his eyes. Black skulls, like a mask, sir.”

Boss made eye contact with Steve again, smiling smugly at the enraged soldier. Steve tried to ignore the way the man was fisting his hardening length, choosing to catch Tony’s terrified eyes instead. “Tony, listen to me. Try to stay calm, I’ll be right there, as soon as Coulson gets here. Please, hold on for me, and I’ll send this man straight to hell.” 

Steve could see Tony trying to be brave, the slightest quirk of his lips showing underneath the tape at Steve’s words. But then Boss grabbed hold of Tony’s hips, and even Steve felt lightheaded watching Tony’s chest begin to heave breaths in and out.

Tony clenched his eyes shut as Boss nudged at his hole before pushing in an inch. Then with one rapid thrust, Boss entered Tony completely, moaning obscenely, exaggerating to make it worse. The sound that ripped out of Tony’s throat was one that Steve _never_ wanted to hear again. Tears sprung to Tony’s eyes, and Steve wished he could break through the screen and take down the man raping Tony so that he could never hurt him – or anyone else – ever again.

Boss gave a guttural groan, sliding out all the way before slamming back into Tony. Another stifled cry was wrenched out of Tony, and then another, and another, the slapping sound of skin against skin quickly overtaking the speakers. Through it all, the man kept his eyes on Steve, moving his hips back and forth into _his_ Tony.

Movement on the sides of the screen caught Steve’s attention, and his rage only grew to see the other men either palming or fisting themselves while watching Tony. Their leers at sickened him beyond compare, as did their shouts of “Harder, make him feel it!” or “Ram into his ass!”

“Mmm, he’s so _tight_.” Boss smirked, giving a few hard rapid thrusts and clearly enjoying the way Tony tried to arch away from him. He looked back at the screen, commenting calmly, “No wonder you keep him around, even though he’s an annoying shit.”

Clint’s tight grip on Steve’s shoulder grounded him, keeping him from breaking down or losing his temper as he watched his husband being raped. Distinctly Steve could hear Clint and Natasha talking, and the words ‘jet’, ‘Coulson’, and ‘rendezvous’ made their way into his mind. Boss’ movements were becoming more erratic, and a harsh sob was heard through the tape when the man leant down to suck a mark on the back of Tony’s neck.

Steve could see the man smile against Tony’s skin, biting down and _laughing_ when Tony struggled against his hold. Steve’s knuckles cracked from clenching his fists so tightly, unable to do _anything_ when the man grabbed hold of Tony’s hips, pistoning into his lover. Boss groaned loudly as his hips finally stuttered to a stop.

After a few seconds of Boss catching his breath, he slowly pulled himself out of Tony. Steve winced at the squelch that accompanied the movement, but then his attention was captured by Tony at the little whimper he gave.

Tony was still shaking, his arms trembling from holding himself up and trying to pull away from Boss’ grip. Even now, once Boss had stood and tucked himself away, Steve could see Tony edging away ever so slowly. His jaw was already purpling from where Boss had hit him, his lower ribs pink on one side from the kick earlier, and when Tony bent his head forward slightly, Steve could see a patch of hair slightly matted with what he assumed to be blood. His rage increased tenfold.

A smaller hand came to rest on Steve’s other arm, and he turned to see that Natasha had gotten off the phone. Keeping her eyes on the screen, eyebrows furrowed in worry and anger as she took in Tony’s state, she reported, “Fury hasn’t been able to get ahold of Thor yet, but Bruce is being picked up by Coulson right now. He’ll be coming for us soon.”

Her grip on his bicep suddenly tightened, and Steve’s blood chilled at the words he heard next. “All right men, who wants to go next?”

“ _No!_ ” Steve cried out, unable to fathom Tony going through more of this treatment. “Don’t you dare hurt him anymore!”

But Boss only laughed. “Sure, we’ll try not to hurt him...as long as he cooperates.” Glancing at his group of men, Snake stepped forward at a nod. With two strides, he was kneeling in front of Tony, ripping the tape off without warning. Tony gasped, mostly from the shock it seemed.

When Snake unbuttoned his pants though, Steve watched as a bit of the fight filled Tony’s eyes. As much as he was relieved that Tony hadn’t given up yet, Steve didn’t want him to do something rash...as he was prone to do. “Open your mouth, slut.” Tony only glared up at him, causing Beard to come over and pinch Tony’s nose shut.

Tony struggled futilely for a moment, keeping his lips tightly together. But the need to breath overcame the need to resist, and he opened his mouth wide to take in deep breaths. Snake didn’t waste any time, pushing into Tony’s mouth immediately.

The first thrust caught Tony by surprise, and he choked around the man’s cock the next few thrusts. Then the gleam returned, and Steve felt a certain evil glee at the way Snake reeled back suddenly. “You bastard! He bit me!”

The short burst of glee was crushed though, when Snake knocked Tony back onto the ground at the force of his punch. The table creaked at how tightly Steve was gripping it, as Beard lifted Tony up again with a hand under his chin, holding his jaw to the point of bruising. Tony tried his best to headbutt the man behind him, but only received another punch to the face.

Blood leaked from his busted lip, the dark rings under Tony’s eyes making his glare even more menacing. “You try that shit again, and I’ll break your fucking jaw.” Tony rolled his eyes, but then whimpered slightly when Beard tightened the grip on his jaw. “Now open, and _suck_.”

Clearly fighting a battle with himself, Tony only opened his mouth when Beard gave him a little shake. This time around, Snake didn’t hold back. Threading his hands through Tony’s hair, he gave the locks a quick tug when Tony just knelt there. “It’d be better for you if you got me nice and wet. I’m taking you next, and this’ll be all the ‘lube’ you get.”

Steve’s heart clenched when Tony looked up at the screen momentarily, eyes shimmering with various emotions. Pleading for help; a bit of anger at the men hurting him; for forgiveness in what he had to do to ease the pain somewhat. Steve nodded imperceptibly, and Tony’s eyes slid shut.

Steve watched with neutral eyes as Tony began sucking the man’s cock in earnest. Saliva started trickling from the corners’ of his lips, the slurping emitted lewd and Snake’s moans obnoxious. After far too long, but not enough to make a difference, the man pulled away from Tony and switched places with Beard.

Holding Tony’s cheeks apart, Snake pushed in with barely a pause. Without tape obstructing his mouth this time, Tony’s choked off sob was terrible to hear and Steve had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. It was a mistake to do so, with the way Tony’s pained gasps increased with the smack of Snake’s hips against Tony’s.

The sound of someone choking brought Steve back to attention, looking at the laptop to see Beard fucking Tony’s mouth as Snake thrust from behind. Tony’s eyes were closed again, clenched shut as he was assaulted brutally from both ends. Soft whimpers escaped his lips with each thrust, tears rolling down his cheeks to mix with the drool on his chin.

Steve _felt_ the thrum of the jet’s engines in his chest before it increased to a low roar outside their tent. Keeping his eyes on his husband, Steve listened to Natasha walk rapidly to peek out the flaps. “Coulson’s here.”

Steve gave an aborted attempt at standing, unsure of whether he should take the laptop or not. “Rogers,” came Coulson’s voice, pitched in a way that made Steve remember his military days. “Let’s get moving.”

Steve nodded so the agent knew he heard, before looking only at his husband and attempting desperately to tune out the grunts of the two men around him. “Tony,” Steve called, trying (and failing) at keeping his voice from cracking. “Baby, please, look at me.”

With great effort, Tony’s eyelids slid open, and Steve held back a sob at the pain he saw within them. “Coulson’s here, we’re coming for you. Just hold on. Hold on.”

The next moment, Steve’s view of Tony was blocked, Boss’ face appearing instead. “In the meantime, we’ll keep having fun, yeah?” Laughter from the group echoed out of the speakers, Boss’ smug grin the last thing Steve saw before the screen went black.

A moment’s pause, then he straightened up and walked past his teammates towards the tents’ exit. “Clint, get us to the Tower. _Now_.”

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Gaaah, so I’m _really_ not sure how I did with this, because on the one hand I love Tony!whump, and woobie-ish!Tony, but then wasn’t sure how you all would respond if Tony was _too_ woobie-ish? (If that makes any sense). Ugh, anyways, any and all critiques and comments would be terrific! Oh, and anything in particular that you’d like to see, either from Tony’s POV which is coming next, or the aftermath/comfort. *posts and collapses in bed (hopefully) wake up to new reviews (hehe)***

**\- Ana**


End file.
